


!!!

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Texting, akira was in inaba during p4 fite me, akira would look, and the incident™ took place like, he stayed with his uncle dojima the same time as yu, in a dress, p4 now happened in 2014-2015, right after yu went home, so cute, so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Ann and Ryuji have a shirt text conversation about Akira's crossdressing mastery





	!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firm belief that Ann had a crush on Shiho when she was younger even if now she's over it.

Ryuji: Image File JPEG1022  
Ryuji: do you see what i have to deal with  
Ryuji: sometimes i dont know if hes a gift or a curse

Ann tapped the image and immediately her jaw dropped.

Ann: OMG  
Ann: IS THAT AKIRA  
Ann: IN A DRESS

Ryuji: yeah  
Ryuji: hes so weird  
Ryuji: he really does look like a girl though

Ann: So what’s the occasion?

Ryuji: were ‘infiltrating’ the movie theater in shibuya  
Ryuji: nobody should notice the difference  
Ryuji: then we’re going to a cafe

Ann: That’s so cute! You lucky guy, not many people would cross dress to spend time with someone *•3•~

Ryuji: would you believe he tied first place in a contest with that dress though  
Ryuji: I mean I saw the pictures  
Ryuji: the other guys looked kinda dumb except one dressed up like alice from wonderland who won first place too  
Ryuji: that guy looked just like a girl  
Ryuji: I think Akira was cuter tho

Ann: He’s your boyfriend, of course you think he was cuter~

Ryuji: he was though!!!

Ann: Not gonna lie, I’m kinda jealous  
Ann: I can't believe you managed to start dating someone before me

Ryuji: maybe if you asked shiho out you wouldn't be jealous

Ann: Very funny /•¥•\ you know its not like that  
Ann: I’m so over that now anyway

Ryuji: yeah yeah, i still remember when you had it real bad though

Ann: I was 13 give me a break


End file.
